1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage cartridge to be used with an electronic device so as to record and/or store information thereon, the information storage cartridge having a longer life than conventional storage cartridges due to a decreased quantity of moisture maintained within the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information storage cartridges are utilized in a variety of different mediums and accordingly have a variety of different uses and configurations. These varied uses include video cassettes, audio cassettes, computer disks, video game cartridges, film, or any other cartridge type storage apparatus. Generally, a user has a number of the information storage cartridges for use with a single electronic device, and accordingly, the information storage cartridges are stored until their use is required. Over time, however, the quality of the information stored within the information storage cartridge can deteriorate due to the environmental conditions regarding the location in which the information storage cartridge is maintained. In particular, the normal amounts of moisture contained within the air can significantly deteriorate the information storage medium contained within the cartridges over time. As a result, it would be highly beneficial to have an improved information storage cartridge which minimizes the quantities of moisture contained therein which affect the information storage medium contained by the cartridge.
Similar to the need to maintain the information storage medium within an information storage cartridge in a low moisture environment, it is beneficial to maintain the electronic device itself in a proper environment. Accordingly, devices such as that disclosed in the patent to Schroder, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,581 are provided. The device of Schroder specifically provides a dummy cartridge having a number of openings therein which are covered by a mesh-type material so as to contain a moisture absorbing material therein. The plurality of openings within the dummy cartridge are necessary to ensure that moisture is drawn from the electronic device to the dummy cartridge, thereby removing moisture from the electronic device. Further, such a device draws in large quantities of moisture and must therefore be replaced frequently. While such a device provides a better playing environment for a real information storage cartridge, it does not help to minimize the moisture which attacks the information storage medium within the information storage cartridge, nor does it protect the information storage cartridge when stored outside of the electronic device, as is most common. Accordingly, there is a need for an information storage cartridge which removes moisture from within itself to assist in the preservation of an information storage medium contained therein, both during use and storage within an electronic device as well as during storage outside of the electronic device. Further, such a device would assist in minimizing the quantities of moisture introduced to the electronic device by the information storage cartridge during use.
Applicant's invention is designed precisely to meet the needs which still remain in light of the related art. Specifically, applicant's device enables an information storage medium contained within an information storage cartridge to function normally within its necessary, contained cartridge environment, while also ensuring that moisture build-up within the contained cartridge is substantially minimized so as to extend the life of the information storage medium. Also, as it is not working to remove moisture from outside the cartridge, the moisture absorbing quality will be maintained during the life of the information storage medium within the cartridge.